Mutiny
by Meushell
Summary: Voyager crew find themselves in an alternate universe, and the only ones who can send them back is their alternate selves. But when a mutiny starts, they find they must take sides. Takes place during 4th season. Sequel to The Safekeeper, but stands alone
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Paramount owns what it owns. I own what I own. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Mutiny (part 1)  
  
Captain Kathryn Janeway sat in the conference room waiting for everyone to arrive. People already there were Commander Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Lieutenant Tom Paris, and Ensign Harry Kim.  
  
Seven of Nine came in and sat down (though she preferred to stand). Soon after Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres came in and handed Janeway a engineering report. Then the Doctor came in followed by Neelix.  
  
Janeway put down the report when everyone arrived. She spoke, "This-"  
  
A startled voice came through on her comm badge, "Captain to the bridge!"  
  
Janeway was on her feet before the voice was finished.  
  
Suddenly a bright light flashed in the middle of the room and engulfed them all.  
  
A man stood where he and his friend, a female, had found 8 unconscious people and one piece of equipment. The female returned to where she left, "We called the captain and he said to take them to sickbay."  
  
"Is the doctor there? I thought she was off duty right now."  
  
"Lieutenant Kija is there. Besides what do you care?"  
  
The male laughed, "That's true."  
  
The 8 unconscious people were taken to sickbay where a surprised Lt. Kija awaited. Kija did an average health exam on the strangers and found they were in good health. The doctor came and they spoke. After an hour they left, leaving an ensign to watch the familiar strangers.  
  
Chakotay woke up, quickly observing where he was, on a bed, in sickbay. Everyone who was in the conference room (except for the doctor) was there at different stages at waking up. Then Chakotay noticed a man in sickbay, watching them. He didn't recognize the man, but he wore a starfleet uniform, black with yellow at the shoulders, gray color, but no pips. The back part of the communicator was different. Instead of a rounded off rectangle, it was a solid circle.  
  
"What happen?" Janeway asked to no one in particular. No one answered. She hadn't really expected one. The she noticed the man in the middle of the room. She approached him, "What's going on?"  
  
"You woke up, medical is on the way."  
  
"Can you explain more?"  
  
"Lieutenant Kija will."  
  
Janeway frowned, "Lieutenant who?" She shook her head, "Who are you? Crewman?"  
  
The man seemed insulted, "Crewman?! I'm an ensign!"  
  
Janeway couldn't remember the last time a ensign yelled at her. But wasn't sure what to do about it, she felt out of place here. Strange. She walked back to her crew, "A little sensitive isn't he?"  
  
Chakotay raised an eyebrow, "A little?"  
  
A soft swoosh like the opening of a door was heard. Janeway didn't comprehend it until she noticed Kim looked passed her in surprise. Janeway turned to see what had surprised him.  
  
Someone had come in, a man. This man wore what looked like a medical uniform. His collar was blue. The back part of his comm badge was diamond. The strange thing about him was he looked just like Kim.  
  
The Kim-look-alike seemed a little surprised, "You are awake." Then he looked among them with a questioning look as if trying to figure out who was in charge.  
  
Janeway stepped forward, she wanted answers and she didn't care where she got them from. She put her hand out for a handshake, "Captain Kathryn Janeway of the starship U.S.S. Voyager."  
  
The Kim-look-alike accepted her hand and shook it softly, "Lieutenant Harry Kija." He pulled his hand away and continued, "You look confused. Ensign Ratt probably didn't explained anything. We don't know how, how something weakened the barrier between our realities, causing you to come to ours."  
  
"Realities? You mean alternate universes?"  
  
"That is another name for it."  
  
"Oh. We're in an alternate universe. Things are starting to make more sense now."  
  
Harry Kija picked up a tricorder and scanner (or that's what Janeway guessed they were, they looked a little different from what she was used to), "A quick scan," Harry said. He waited for Janeway to nod before he continued. Soon he moved to the next person talking as he worked, "The doctor is on the way, and you might get visitors who look like you. Temporary quarters will be asigned to you soon."  
  
"Doctor." Torres said in almost a whisper, she had forgotten about their holographic doctor, "Where?"  
  
Harry looked at her and frowned, "I said on the way."  
  
"No, I mean our doctor."  
  
Harry stopped his work, thinking, "Is he a hologram?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry went into the office, then he came out and handed her something. It was the doctor's emitter. Then he went to the council and tapped on the keys.  
  
The Doctor appeared, "Please state the nature of the medical emergency." Then he looked around. "What's going on?"  
  
Torres explained while Harry finished his scans.  
  
Kim watched his double. He seemed to be the type of person who got right to the point with his work. He wondered if the collar color or the shape of the communicator was an indication of rank. He was glad that somewhere in another reality he was lieutenant. He wondered why the last name was different and if Harry Kija ever was Harry Kim.  
  
"What about the captain?" Chakotay asked.  
  
Harry muttered to himself, "Doubt he'd give you the time of day," though everyone heard him. Then he answered louder, "I don't know."  
  
"But the doctor's on his way," Janeway said.  
  
"Her," said a familiar voice from the door.  
  
Janeway turned to to herself standing there. She had the same uniform as Harry's but with a yellow color. Her hair was in a bun the way Janeway used to have it. (Dr.) Kathryn turned to Harry, "Scans?"  
  
"Did it."  
  
"Tell them what going on?"  
  
"Not much to tell."  
  
"Clean the equipment."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Update the-"  
  
"Done."  
  
"Predicting what I say? We know each other to well."  
  
Both of them said, "You think?" Then Kathryn added, "See what I mean?"  
  
"Don't mean to interrupt your conversation," Janeway said, "But how are we going to get back to our own reality?"  
  
"Engineering is working on it," Kathryn answered.  
  
"Half of them don't even know what they're doing," Harry murmured, then realized everyone heard him and quickly added, "But I'm sure the other half is doing a great job."  
  
Kathryn gave him a quick 'Watch you complaining in front of them' look. He made no response to it. But she knew he saw her and would try.  
  
Janeway partly liked the complaints. Though they were Harry's opinions it was a way to receive more information.  
  
Kathryn looked at the council, "The cook will arrive very soon."  
  
Neelix's eyes lit up, "The cook? How do you know? When exactly is the cook coming?"  
  
"The cook always brings visitors in sickbay food at the same time," Kathryn explained.  
  
Harry looked at the council, "Right about..."  
  
Both Kathryn and Harry finished, "Now."  
  
The door to sickbay opened. Torres turned to see herself walk in with a cart of food. She heard Chakotay laugh softly.The cook had a green uniform, a blue collar, and the circle on the back of the communicator.  
  
"I think the color indicates rank," Janeway said to her crew.  
  
"If the cook is lieutenant," Tuvok said, "That would be a logical conclusion."  
  
Kathryn spoke the cook, "We predicted your arrival, Lieutenant."  
  
"I guess that answers that question," Chakotay said.  
  
Neelix left them to talk to the cook, B'Elanna, "I was glad to hear they had a cook."  
  
B'Elanna looked surprised at first, then she said, "In this reality every starfleet vessel has it's own cook."  
  
"Really? Wonderful!"  
  
"Are you their cook?"  
  
"Yes, and the moral officer."  
  
"We have a moral officer."  
  
"Not that he-" Harry started, but stopped himself.  
  
B'Elanna left, leaving the cart. Neelix was already filling a plate with food.  
  
Janeway turned to Kathryn, "Will the captain come?"  
  
"Whenever he want to, if he wants to. I can tell him you want to see him."  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
Kathryn tapped the keys on the council, when she was done she nodded.  
  
Someone came through the door.  
  
Kathryn looked up quickly then said, "Our Moral Officer."  
  
Paris quickly greeted this reality's version of him, "Hello, you look familiar." He put his hand out.  
  
The other shook it, "Tomas. You?" And yes, I meant to spell "Tomas" like that.  
  
"Tom."  
  
Janeway heard Kathryn softly say, "I'm surprised he came." Then she heard Harry reply, "Why did he?" Janeway noticed Tomas had a gray color and green uniform. He had a new type of comm badge. This time the back was a square. Janeway walked over by Chakotay and said, "I'm curious to what the comm badge indicates."  
  
"I was thinking Starfleet and Maquis. If there were Maquis in this reality, or Starfleet."  
  
"Good thinking. Then the third one could be 'other'."  
  
"Makes sense to me. But wouldn't it be better to ask someone."  
  
"It's not that important to know right now, and it brings a challenge."  
  
Janeway turned around, she saw Kathryn was talking to Harry. She turned back to Chakotay, but he was now talking to Torres. Paris was talking to his double. Neelix was trying to figure how all the food was made. Tuvok and Seven were each by themselves, never much for small talk. Kim had the same problem as Janeway with Harry, he was talking to Kathryn.  
  
There was nothing to do but wait for either the Captain to come or wait until someone came to show them their quarters. Most everyone was busy (in there own way), except Kim. So Janeway approached him. "We seem to have the same problem."  
  
Kim nodded.  
  
"So what do you think about your double so far."  
  
"Interesting job."  
  
"I like that in some alternate universe I'm a doctor."  
  
Kathryn and Harry approached them. Kathryn spoke, "So you two do talk to each other."  
  
"We feared you two might not like each other," Harry finished.  
  
"We just don't talk much outside of work," Janeway explained.  
  
"I see," Kathryn said, "I always liked the idea of meeting other versions of us. Well, mostly me." Then quickly added, "No offense," to the two others.  
  
"None taken," Kim said at the same time Harry said, "I know what you mean." Harry continued, to Kim, "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what is your rank? Do those little things at the color have to do with rank?"  
  
"Yes, we call the 'little things' pips. My rank is ensign."  
  
"How come some people's pips are different from others," Kathryn asked.  
  
This time Janeway answered, "One is, well when we first all met when we were taken from the other side of the galaxy, their were two groups. After we joined and became one, Starfleet. The other group were called the Maquis. The pips show what one person was before."  
  
Harry looked surprised, "That happen with us too. But now it shown by the comm badge."  
  
Kathryn continued, "One type shows Maquis, the other is Starfleet, the third one that they were neither."  
  
"Or in one case both," Harry added.  
  
"There is a question I have," Kim said, he mostly spoke to Harry. "Your last-"  
  
"Captain," Chakotay called.  
  
They turned to see Chakotay was talking someone who resembled him, minus the tattoo and different uniform. His collar was orange, the shoulder part of his uniform red. He had the com badge with a circle in the back.  
  
Chakotay spoke as Janeway approached, "Their captain."  
  
The Doctor approached also and spoke before Janeway could, "Your... your a hologram."  
  
"Yes," the Captain said, "I see you are as well."  
  
The Doctor beamed.  
  
The Captain turned to Janeway, "Captain...Janeway?"  
  
"Yes," Janeway said wondering why he questioned her last name.  
  
"I don't have a name."  
  
"I don't either," the Doctor put in.  
  
"Interesting," the Captain said feeling he had to respond. Then he continued, "Sorry it took so long to get here. We still don't know what broke the barriers between our realities. Our engineers are trying to figure out how to put you back."  
  
"Can we help?"  
  
"Actually, no. Our engineers are doing fine. Meanwhile you will stay here as guests. Our chief of security will show you to your quarters... as soon as she shows up."  
  
Harry gave a quick glare at the last comment. He was about to make a remark but Kathryn stopped him.  
  
"So we stay here in the in the meantime?"  
  
"That would be the best thing to do." The Captain moved away to end the conversation. "You will be updated on the report of how engineering is doing." He turned and left.  
  
As he left, someone else came in. This person looked like Seven, she had straight shoulder length hair and didn't have any of the Borg implants. She wore a Starfleet uniform that was green at the collar and yellow at the shoulders. She had the diamond type com badge. She spoke quickly, "I am the Security Chief, Annika Hannsen, and I have asigned you to quarters while you stay here."  
  
Which hopefully won't be long Janeway thought to herself.  
  
Annika continued speaking, "You will each have your own quarters...unless anyone wants to share." She look for a response, there was none. She continued, "Your quarters are near each other. At the same hallway even. I figured you would want that."  
  
Janeway nodded, "Thank you."  
  
She and the rest of her crew followed Annika to one of the lower decks. She pointed to each of their quarters.  
  
Janeway went into her quarters, took a quick look around and left. When she came out only Annika and a couple members of her crew were out. Janeway approached Annika, "Your captain thinks it's best for us not to help, but what are we to do. I don't want to just stay here and wait."  
  
"You won't- I mean you don't have to. You can go to most places here as long as you don't get in the way. Some of you might want to talk to your...look-a-likes and learn about them." She glanced at Seven's quarters, "I am curious to learn about mine."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but she won't feel the same way."  
  
"Oh," she looked disappointed, "Well, if you need me or have any questions you can ask me or any other security officer. Security has the yellow uniform. Others you see may help as well."  
  
Janeway nodded. Annika left.  
  
"This Voyager is built a little different than ours," Chakotay said. Janeway hadn't noticed he was there. She wondered when he came.  
  
She nodded, "I noticed."  
  
"I wonder what she meant by 'You won't' then changing it to 'You don't have to,'" he committed. "It's probably not important."  
  
"I don't think so, just a change in words." Janeway looked around seeing most of her crew was out now.  
  
"What do we do now?" Paris asked.  
  
"Either stay here until they find a way to send us back or socialize until then. I'm going to socialize." Janeway answered.  
  
"With the doctor?" Chakotay asked.  
  
"She's on duty now, I'll talk to her later."  
  
Chakotay turned to Torres, "You can talk with the cook," he said smiling.  
  
"I think I will." She turned and left.  
  
Torres went to the Mess Hall. Though this Voyager was a little different from her own it was fairly easy to find. When she arrived, her look-a-like was stirring something in a pot. Half of the tables were full. While she looked around she heard, "Hello, welcome. I'm surprised to see you here." It was B'Elanna. Torres walked to her, "I didn't want to bother you while your working."  
  
B'Elanna shook her head, "It's fine. I'm not too busy. People can serve themselves. Do you want to sit down?"  
  
"Ok. Sure."  
  
A man approached, "Same soup?" He was frowning. "I'm tired of soup."  
  
B'Elanna served soup in a bowl quickly and added a type of spice to it. Then handed it to the man. He took it quickly and left.  
  
Torres frowned, "He was rude."  
  
B'Elanna smiled as she came around and they walked to a table. "It's fine. When people are rude I make their food taste bad."  
  
Torres smiled, "Interesting. Was that the spice you added to it."  
  
"Yes. Anyway," she said changing the subject, "You know I'm a cook. What are you?"  
  
"Chief engineer."  
  
B'Elanna frowned slightly, "Oh, interesting. So how do you like this Voyager? Oh, and I was wondering if you go by B'Elanna Torres. I do. But if you don't I'd like to know."  
  
"I do go by that name. As for whether I like this Voyager, well, it's nice so far but I haven't met many people."  
  
"Who have you met."  
  
"Well you, I never really spoke to anyone else but I saw the Captain, Tomas Paris, Dr. Janeway, Lieutenant Kija, Annika, and Ensign Ratt.  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
Kim left his quarters. Only Chakotay was out. "They're either in their quarters or socializing," Chakotay said. "I'm deciding what to do."  
  
Kim nodded. He wasn't sure what to do either. He wanted to talk more to Harry. But he was on duty. So he left to wander, not sure where he was going or who he'd meet.  
  
He found himself walking in the general direction of sickbay. He reached a turn in the hall when he heard two people talking. It sounded like Annika and this Voyager's Tuvok.  
  
"What do we do now?" said Tuvok.  
  
"How should I know? Go talk to Kathryn."  
  
"They ruined everything."  
  
Someone else came by, "I just talked to Kathrena. We'll continue as usual." It was Harry.  
  
"Even with the visitors here?" Annika said, "That seems..."  
  
"We planned too much, and have been delayed too much already."  
  
"Makes sence," Tuvok said, "I have to go to the bridge now."  
  
Kim heard foot steps walk closer so he turned around and left. He moved around a corner and went through a door which lead to a turpolift.  
  
Tuvok came in, he was surprised at first, "Oh, your the first from the other universe I met. Was this your stop?"  
  
"Uh, yes it is. I was looking at the turpoliftt I didn't notice it stopped. Your turpolifts are different from ours." Kim said quickly in half a rant, not knowing what else to say. He quickly went back out.  
  
He decided to go back to his quarters but he met Harry and Annika. They stopped talking when they saw him.  
  
"We'll talk later," Annika said, her hair was now braided, she left.  
  
Harry nodded, "Alright." Then he turned to Kim, "Nice to see you again. I'm off duty now. Maybe we can talk."  
  
"I didn't mean to stop your conversation with her."  
  
"It's fine. Um, you didn't hear anything did you?"  
  
"No," Kim lied.  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Part 2

Mutiny part 2  
  
Disclaimer: See part one.  
  
Janeway had taken a small tour of the ship, she discovered that most of the ship was the same as hers. Now she was back at her quarters. She was about to go in them when she heard someone come out of there's. It was Chakotay. She smiled, "It's nice to see someone who doesn't stare at me."  
  
"I know what you mean. I looked around the ship myself and noticed everyone has a bad staring habit. Oh, and I spoke to one person and she had some information you might find interesting."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You remember Harry's double, his last name wasn't Kim."  
  
"Yes it was Kija, I remember."  
  
He smiled, "Well, apparently, your double has the same last name."  
  
Janeway frowned, "What?"  
  
"Kija is her last name. I find it rather interesting they have the same name. It's even spelled K-I-J-A."  
  
Janeway frowned at first then understood. "The first 2 letters of Kim and then the first 2 letters of Janeway. You'd think it would be pronounced 'Ki Jae' not 'Kea Jah.' "  
  
Chakotay looked up and laughed lightly. Janeway turned to see Kim walking towards them.  
  
"Captain, I think some of them are up to something."  
  
"Is that our concern?"  
  
"I'm not sure. They spoke about a plan. One was afraid of us being here would interfere with it. But they're going to continue."  
  
Janeway glanced at Chakotay, "This may or may not be serious. If it is and we're still going to be here when it happens... Harry, who is involved that you know of?"  
  
"Their Tuvok, their doctor, Lieutenant Kija, and Annika."  
  
"Did you see Tuvok," Chakotay asked, "Did he have the diamond type communicator. I know the others did."  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"All from the same group," Janeway added.  
  
"Now we should find out which group they are," Chakotay said.  
  
Commander Tuvok spoke to the Captain about reports and updates from Voyager. He found it rather boring and was glad to leave. THe left the bridge and went into the turpolift. "Computer locate Dr. Kija, Lieutenant Kija, and Lieutenant Commander Hannsen."  
  
"Dr. Kija is in sickbay." The computer responded. "Lieutenant Kija and Lieutenant Commander Hannsen are in deck 3, section 4."  
  
Tuvok tapped his com badge, "Tuvok to Hannsen."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You and Harry go to sickbay."  
  
"Aye sir...Is that all?"  
  
"Yes. Tuvok out." Tuvok hurried to sickbay and arrived before they did. "Is anyone else here?"  
  
Kathryn frowned, "No. Just me."  
  
"Good. I believe-" He heard someone come in. He turned but it was only Harry and Annika. He continued, "I believe one of the visitors may know something of our plan."  
  
"What?" Annika said, "How?"  
  
"Before I turned and went into the turbolift I heard it open. When I got there no one came out, so someone went in. When I went in I saw that someone. He acted as if he was there already. But I know he went in."  
  
"So you think he heard part of the conversation?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who was it."  
  
"It was Kim."  
  
Harry frowned, "Impossible!"  
  
"He did leave the turpolift," Annika said. "If he did go in, and Tuvok says he did, then that would indicate that he heard some of what we said."  
  
Kathryn turned to Tuvok, "Are you sure he went in."  
  
"Your doubting me, Captain?"  
  
"I just want you to be sure."  
  
"I am sure."  
  
Harry folded his arms, "I doubt you."  
  
Kathryn shook her head, "You can't just doubt someone because you don't like what they say. If he found out he probably already told his captain. I'm afraid she would tell someone on this ship. This is different though. We can't deal with them the way we normally do. Harry, talk to your double and see if he told anyone else."  
  
"Fine, Kathrena. But I still doubt Tuvok." He turned and left.  
  
Torres next went to engineering. It was similar to hers, but different.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
Torres turned around, it was Neelix, well, this Voyager's Neelix. He was in a uniform with orange at the shoulders.  
  
"I was just looking a little. I was also wondering, how far are you into sending us back to our reality?"  
  
"What broke the barrier between our realities was a strong transisomiatic plasma burst. I don't know where it came from. We think something lays between our universes. When certain things hit it, it transfers it from one universe to the other. If we can find what activates it then I believe we could send you back."  
  
"Can we help?"  
  
"The Captain prefers you don't, sorry." Neelix went right back to work, grinning as he did.  
  
Torres looked around a little more, then left.  
  
Janeway was in her quarters when it chirped. She looked up. "Come in."  
  
Kathryn walked in, she waited until the door was closed completely before she spoke, "Before you say 'no' hear me out."  
  
Janeway frowned, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"One of your officers overheard something and I believe he told you."  
  
Janeway wasn't sure what to say, quickly she asked, "What did he overhear?" "He overheard something and you know."  
  
"Do you have evidence?"  
  
"After hearing it he went to you as quickly as he could. He was in the same hall as you and Chakotay for about five minutes. So I ask again what do you know?"  
  
Janeway knew denying wouldn't help. "I know you and some others are planning something."  
  
"Planning what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Kathryn stared at her for a few seconds as if she could go into her mind and see if she was lying or not. Finely she asked, "Who's involved?"  
  
"You, Tuvok, Lt. Kija, and Annika. Who are all in the same group, but I don't know which group that is."  
  
"Which won't be hard for you to figure out either. Have you told anyone from this ship."  
  
"No." Janeway stepped forward, "What are you planning?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"If my crew and I could interfere than it obviously affects us. So it is my business."  
  
"If I tell you, you might tell."  
  
"If you don't tell me I will tell."  
  
Kathryn looked surprised. "Who of your crew knows?"  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"It is to."  
  
"Fine. You answer my question, then I'll answer yours."  
  
Kathryn looked thoughtful at first, trying to come up with a sort of plan. Then she looked at Janeway. "They all know don't they? Or all soon to know."  
  
Janeway didn't answer.  
  
Kathryn continued, "If I don't tell you. You would investigate wouldn't you? Until you found out."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Which risk others finding out." Kathryn sighed softly. "I'll tell you, but remember this. If you or any of your crew tell anyone, that would put all of you at risk."  
  
Janeway didn't like the sound of that. "Understood."  
  
Kathryn hesitated before continuing, "We've been planning this for four months. Me and the rest of the Maquis. We're planning a...a mutiny."  
  
"A mutiny?" Somehow Janeway didn't except that.  
  
"Yes, and you won't say anything about it. When it comes, I have told my crew not to attack you or anyone from your crew. But, if you tell, I will change that order."  
  
"I see..." Janeway frowned softly, "Your crew? Were you the Maquis captain in this reality?" She was still curious about her double.  
  
"Yes. Why do you have that look on your face?"  
  
"Well, mutiny are dangerous, and it seems a little odd a doctor would start one. You must realize you will kill many people you've worked with. People you have healed and saved lives of."  
  
"I plan to do this so there are the least amount of deaths as possible. So you will keep this a secret."  
  
Janeway saw Kathryn's point. "Ok. I will."  
  
"Good. I have to go. Maybe I can talk to you later. If you even still want to talk to me."  
  
Janeway watched as her double left. She sighed unsure what to think now. Her door chirped.  
  
"Come in."  
  
This time is was Kim. "Captain, I just spoke to Lt. Kija and he was asking me about what I overheard."  
  
"Let me guess, he said, he knew you overheard his conversation and he also knows that you told me and Chakotay because you were in the same hallway with us soon after for five minutes."  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I just spoke to my double. I want a meeting here, now. Find the others. I will too."  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
Fifteen minutes later everyone was in Janeway's quarters. Janeway spoke, "I'm not sure what everyone knows at this point about a plan being made on this ship but your all going to learn more about it. I just had a conversation with Dr. Kija and-"  
  
"Dr. Kija?" Neelix asked. Mostly everyone was about as confused as he was.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Kija."  
  
Neelix frowned, "I thought it was Lt. Kija.  
  
"Lt. Kija and Dr. Kija," Chakotay said.  
  
"They're married," B'Elanna said.  
  
Janeway smiled a little at some of the crew's reaction. But became serious quickly and continued, "I spoke to Dr. Kija, she told me about the plan, but we are not to mention this to anyone else." She paused. "She is planning a mutiny."  
  
"Would not saying anything be advisable, Captain?" Tuvok asked.  
  
"This is something I would want to stay out of. As Dr. Kija sees it, if we stay neutral she'll leave us alone. If we do anything that suggests we're against her she'll go against us."  
  
"I suggest we tell the Captain."  
  
"Captain," the Doctor started, "Which side is Maquis and which is Starfleet."  
  
"The Kijas, Commander Tuvok, and Lt. Commander Hannsen are Maquis."  
  
"Staying out of this will not be easy," Tuvok said. "If we tell Starfleet now they may be able to end this."  
  
"Well, I disagree," the Doctor said, which just about shocked everyone. The Doctor continued, "Do you think the Maquis will simply stop because they were found out. Ofcoarse not! They're going to fight back, resulting in a battle with everyone killing each other. Remember their leader here is a doctor and I believe she would take this to somewhere so there would be the least amount of deaths as possible."  
  
Janeway nodded, "The Doctor is right. Dr. Kija does plan on doing this with the least amount of deaths."  
  
Tuvok looked towards Janeway, "Captain how long has Dr. Kija been planning the mutiny?"  
  
"She said 4 months, why?"  
  
"When I heard that they were planning to do something, but didn't know what at the time, I looked at a few records. In the last four months 1 Maquis has died when a shuttle crashed. 2 Starfleet died as well in other unpredictable and unstoppable manners. However 8 Starfleet were mysterious killed at night." Tuvok glanced at the Doctor, "Apparently Dr. Kija does not care about death."  
  
Janeway showed no expression of surprise. But she hadn't expected Tuvok to say that. We've been through worse. She reminded herself. Much worse. She wasn't sure what to say next. She wanted to talk to Kathryn. "My decision remains until further notice. Dismissed."  
  
As the others left Chakotay approached, "Your going to talk to her aren't you?"  
  
Kathryn was sitting on her couch reading. She heard someone enter. She glanced up to see Harry.  
  
He sat down by her and looked at she was reading. "That book again."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"I can tell, Kathrena, you've read it three times now."  
  
"Instead of talking about my book. Let's talk about something else. How was your day today?"  
  
"Better than most. Very interesting. Yours."  
  
"I told Captain Janeway about our plan."  
  
"You what?!" Harry frowned in confusion, "First thing she'll so is tell Starfleet."  
  
"Somehow I don't think so."  
  
"Just because she looks like you doesn't mean you know her."  
  
"Listen to you Mr. I Doubt You Tuvok Because It Involves My Double."  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled, "Ok, you got me there."  
  
Kathryn smiled and looked up from her book, "Don't don't doubt me again, Soon To Be Doctor Kija."  
  
"I'll try not to, Soon To Be Captain Kija."  
  
"Sounds great, don't you think. I never heard that before. So, things working well?"  
  
"By tomorrow night."  
  
"Good."  
  
Harry smiled, then he left to the next room.  
  
Kathryn went back to her book. She read two lines when someone was at her door. Wonder who it is. Tuvok? Annika? "Come in."  
  
Janeway walked in.  
  
Or her. Kathryn put the book down. "Yes?"  
  
"If I recall correctly you said you would do it with the least amount of deaths as possible."  
  
"Yes, and I mean it."  
  
Janeway walked in the middle of the room. "Then why were 8 Starfleet crew members strangely killed?"  
  
"Because they found out of our plan." Janeway turned quickly as the answer came from behind her.  
  
Janeway turned back to Kathryn, "I see. So you had them killed."  
  
"Yes. But you must understand I tried to avoid that. Five Starfleet on this ship know of the plan are alive. As for the others, I gave them two chances to live. When I or someone else first questioned them. And Harry also gave them a second chance right before he..." Kathryn stopped herself. Then continued, "You get the point."  
  
Janeway glanced at Harry, "A strange job for a nurse. But I do see your point. Are you still saying it's better for everyone if I keep quiet?"  
  
"Yes. I promise I do want to make this with the least amount of death as possible. Ofcourse I would I'm a doctor. I became a doctor to save lives, but here some must be lost."  
  
"Must be lost. Are you sure? Is this mutiny really a must."  
  
"Well, probably not. It's really the Captain I don't like. But when we get rid of him we know many of the Starfleet will become angry. Whether we fight or not is up to them. I'm just preparing for one to ensure, if they do fight, we have a good chance at winning."  
  
"Why don't you just reprogram the Captain. I'm sure you have some good engineers who can try and do that."  
  
"We do. We even have the Chief Engineer. But we tried it. Someone always found out and reprogrammed him back. Then he started getting suspicious, so we decided to just delete him."  
  
Janeway decided not to argue anymore on what they were doing. She started to leave, then she turned around, "If I recall correctly wasn't the Chief Engineer a Starfleet crew member."  
  
Kathryn nodded, "Lt. Cdr. Pearl Forrest, yes she is, but she doesn't like the Captain either."  
  
"I see." Janeway nodded, then left.  
  
to be continued... 


	3. Part 3

Mutiny (part 3)  
  
Disclaimer: See part two.  
  
The next morning Louis Zimmerman sat at a seat in the Mess Hall. Tomas was sitting across from him. "So," Tomas said, "How do you like your look-a-like?"  
  
"Look-a-like, that's all he is. You know how I hate holograms. Tell me about their version of you."  
  
"He's fine, though he likes to talk about himself too much."  
  
"And you don't?"  
  
"That's the problem. We both prefer to talk about ourselves. I mean listening to him all the time gets really boring."  
  
Annika passed by, "At least yours talks to you. Mine won't do that." She sat in a chair and pulled her hair to tighten her pony-tail. "She said one thing to me and that was, 'The fact that we look alike is irrelevant.' "  
  
"I know how you feel," said Commander Tuvok said, who was near-by, "The other Tuvok wouldn't talk to me," he sat in the chair opposite from Annika, "And when he did talk all he talked about was logic."  
  
Annika laughed, "I can't picture you being logical."  
  
"Neither can I," said Harry who at the next table. He brought he chair closer. So did Kathryn who was also at that table.  
  
"So," Louis said, "Have any complaints about Harry Kim?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Not much, I haven't really been able to talk to him. But he seems kind of quiet."  
  
Kathryn smiled, "Oh, Cpt. Janeway definitely isn't quiet."  
  
B'Elanna walked up to them, "What's this, a group meeting?"  
  
"We're complaining about our look-a-likes," Louis answered.  
  
"Neat, I would say my complaint is that she's an engineer. What a boring job."  
  
"Boring?" Neelix said as he approached. "Engineer is not boring. Also while we're complaining I must say have you spoke to the other Neelix. He's always so happy, it's annoying."  
  
"I wonder what the Captain thinks," Tomas asked.  
  
"I heard him," Tuvok said, "Mutter something about Chakotay being happy to meet him until he realized he was a hologram."  
  
"I know how he feels," Louis said.  
  
As people thought they put in more complaints or they repeated the same complaints.  
  
"She always wears her hair the exact same way," Annika said.  
  
"At least she does something with her hair," Kathryn pointed out.  
  
Tuvok shook his head, "Logic this, logic that, logic, logic, logic."  
  
"And to think who his best friend is." Harry said.  
  
"For once," Tomas said, "I agree with you."  
  
"He's a cook," Neelix said, "Now that is a boring job."  
  
Eventually people their was more talking then listening.  
  
Kim and Paris were on their way to the Mess Hall. They heard much talking just as they entered, but the talking quickly stopped. They watched as, B'Elanna quickly went back to her cooking station from a near-by table, Neelix quickly leaving the same table and out the door, Harry and Kathryn moved their chairs from that table to the one next to it, Annika left her chair and started talking to the nearest person who was not at the table, Tuvok practically ran to the other side of the room, and Tomas and Louis looked down and started eating their food quickly.  
  
"Hmm," Paris said quietly to Kim, "Do you think they were talking about us."  
  
Kim smiled and said jokingly, "What makes you say that?"  
  
"Say what?" They heard from behind them. They turned to see Janeway.  
  
"Oh, just it was kind of weird," Paris said, "That all the people in this room who have doubles were at the same table talking. But when we came in they all upped and left."  
  
Janeway smiled, "I see."  
  
Tom nodded, "Well, I'm going to try to talk Tomas." Tom left, got breakfast, then approached the table that Tomas and Louis were at.  
  
Kim hesitated, he wanted to talk to Harry. But part of him didn't want to. He also wished he could talk to Harry alone.  
  
Janeway seemed to know what he was thinking, "You know well enough that if we don't approached them, they're going to approached us."  
  
They both got breakfast from B'Elanna, which was soup, then approached the table.  
  
"Ah, sit," Kathryn said, "I'm glad you decided to join us."  
  
Kim sat and looked at his soup, it was it was green and lumpy.  
  
"So," Harry said, "Do you too have any questions you'd like to ask."  
  
"Yes," Janeway said, "What were you before you joined the Maquis. Both of you."  
  
"I was a starfleet doctor before I quit, " Kathryn said.  
  
Harry nodded, "And I was in my third year at the Academy."  
  
"Then you quit," Kim said, it was half a question.  
  
"No, actually, I never quit."  
  
"Look," Kathryn said, "We'll tell our story, and then you can tell you about yourselves."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Harry started, "Kathrena and I met when I joined the Academy. We became friends very quickly. She's the reason I became interested into medicine."  
  
"A year later it became something more," Kathryn continued, "And after another two years we became engaged. By this time I heard of a group, the Maquis, they started after Ferengi started taking away the homes of Federation colonies from ex-Federation planets. A friend of mine, Sara, had lost her home. So I decided to join the Maquis."  
  
Harry started talking, "When she told me she wanted to join, I decided to join too. We found a way to talk to the people in charge. They told Kathrena to quit Starfleet, which we figured. But they told me to stay and be their spy and give any information I could find that would be helpful. We agreed, but the problem was you can't have a Maquis and "Starfleet" get married."  
  
"So, Harry and I decided to marry in secret. We did a month later. Only three other people knew about it besides us. The guy who preformed the ceremony, and the two witnesses, Annika and...Chakotay."  
  
"Chakotay?" Janeway asked, "You mean non-hologram?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Yes, he was my teacher at the Academy. He found out I had joined the Maquis but he said he'd never say anything about it. I trusted him and I was right to do so." Harry waited a second to continue with the story, "We did change our names in that marriage to Kija, but we both continued using our formal names. For her, Janeway, for me, Kim. So in our first year of marriage we hardly saw each other. But we did give many coded messages to each other. Then the ship she was in, the Kaay, disappeared in the Roughgrounds. Starfleet wanted to look for it because it had one of their spies on it."  
  
"Though they didn't know, Harry had told me about the spy, who by the way was B'Elanna. The ship USS Voyager was to be the one to find it. Harry volunteered to be on that ship. If Voyager did find us, he was to make sure they didn't capture us. Then Voyager disappeared and was brought to the Delta Quadrant, like the Kaay was. We were reunited."  
  
Janeway smiled.  
  
Kim smiled too, he was glad he was talking to them now.  
  
Harry smiled, "You know, the Captain wasn't very happy to hear he had a spy."  
  
"And then when we told him we were married," Kathryn said smiling, "The look on his face."  
  
"So how was life before Voyager?" Paris asked.  
  
"I told you about mine," Tomas said, "Traveling from place to place for free room and board. When and if they told me I had to start paying I would go someplace else." Tomas sat back, "Ah, now that was the life to live."  
  
"You must have been to alot of places," Paris said.  
  
"Yeah, but mostly ships, unfortunately," Tomas sighed, "The last ship I chose was the USS Voyager."  
  
Louis laughed, "Well if I hadn't taken that offer I would be here either. Now I can't keep my name up in newspapers."  
  
Paris frowned, "What?"  
  
"I always wanted to be famous, I went into the Academy thinking I could invent something really great and get in the newspaper. But that didn't work. When the Maquis came I thought of joining them, but leaving Starfleet to join them wasn't really a big deal after so many others had done it. So I did something different, I joined them secretly, then after a week went back to Starfleet, then after another week I rejoined the Maquis, then back to Starfleet. I figured once I was caught I would be in the newspaper. I went back to the Maquis but by this time they figured out where I was going, so I went back Starfleet, and I was arrested. It was great, I was interviewed by three different reporters and made it in 5 newspapers, one being the front page."  
  
Paris couldn't help think that this guy was a little strange. But he was curious, "What happen after?"  
  
"I was sentence for 10 years in jail. Then Starfleet came and offered 4 less years if I help Voyager find a missing Maquis ship, the Kaay. If I knew I would end up here I would have never taken the offer."  
  
"You don't have it so bad," Tomas said, "You did after all become Operations officer and well respected."  
  
Louis sighed.  
  
Later that day Kathryn was talking to Harry and Annika. "Harry, George Q'tal, works on the bridge soon, right?"  
  
"Yes, at the science station."  
  
"Update him before he gets there. Annika, you talk to Yena."  
  
They nodded and left.  
  
Pearl Forest sat in a corner of engineering. Her fingers glided over the station to find the Captain's program.  
  
The computer said, "State your code for access."  
  
Pearl frowned and tried again.  
  
"State you code for access."  
  
Pearl hit the council, "What code? There is no code."  
  
"A code is needed to access the holocaptain's program."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Two months, 3 days, 6 hours, 48 minutes and 13 seconds."  
  
Pearl frowned then suddenly tapped her combadge, "Forest to Dr. Kija."  
  
"Kija here, is-"  
  
"Something's wrong, I can't get to the Captain's program. It needs a code."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Two months ago." Pearl lowered her voice, "Could they know?"  
  
Kathryn frowned, "Why wouldn't they say anything?"  
  
"I don't know." Pearl looked up as someone approached, Vorik.  
  
Vorik went up to her with a phaser, "Pearl Forrest, you are under arrest for tampering with the Captain's program. I am to take you to the brig."  
  
"What? I am the chief engineering I was merely checking to make sure it was in working correctly."  
  
"You are arrested, no arguments."  
  
Kathryn frowned, if it was just her they suspected it was ok. She stayed quiet until the transmission cut off.  
  
"Hannsen to Dr. Kija, I tried to locate Yena, she's in the brig. Then when I tried to access my security council I was denied access. I needed a code."  
  
"Pearl needed a code to get to the holoprogram. She was arrested. Starfleet must have figured it out."  
  
"I guess Plan A didn't work."  
  
Kathryn grabbed a phaser from her closet "Neither will Plan B, we're going to Plan C."  
  
"Aye sir, Hannsen out."  
  
Kathryn left her quarters and tapped her badge, "Dr. Kija to Lt. Kija."  
  
"Kathrena, I was about to call you."  
  
"George is in the brig?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Pearl and Yena were arrested too. Plan C."  
  
"Understood. Kija out."  
  
Louis was at operations on the bridge when Alex Kindle, from security pointed a phaser at him, "Which side are you on?"  
  
Louis frowned, "What?"  
  
"Arrest him," the Captain said.  
  
"What?" Louis said again. "Why? Side? What are you talking about?"  
  
He was taken to the brig, it was there he first learned about the mutiny.  
  
Neelix (from engineer) heard about the mutiny after Pearl was arrested. The new chief engineer, Fauna, had to received new orders. The job to find the way back to the other universe had ceased.  
  
Neelix kept working, unsure what to do. His job slowed.  
  
"Work faster, Neelix," Fauna said, "We have to help stop the Maquis."  
  
Neelix quickened his pace, then slowed to ask, "If this going to become an all out fight."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"If the Maquis win, what will happen to us."  
  
"I don't know. Neelix, are you on their side or our side?"  
  
"Your side of course."  
  
"Good." Fauna left.  
  
Neelix worked for a few more seconds, then he left. He decided it would be best stay neutral.  
  
Janeway and her crew were in one of the quarters. "The mutiny started, and engineer forgot about us."  
  
"That's one way to say it," Paris said.  
  
"Are we still staying neutral?" Neelix asked.  
  
"Unless you have a better idea."  
  
"Captain," Chakotay said, "Both sides are pretty even, and they're both are probably going ask us to join their side."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking, we can help whoever says they'll help us."  
  
"Chakotay, I don't think we should interfere."  
  
"Us being here is interfering."  
  
Janeway looked around, "What does everyone else think?"  
  
"I agree," Torres said, "Stay neutral until one side comes to us."  
  
"Anyone disagree?" Janeway looked among them, but no one said anything. "Ok, well, if anyone is approached, then tell me and will go with that side. Whatever side that is."  
  
The Captain worked in his office trying to figure out what to do next. Afraid any moment someone would get to his program and delete it.  
  
The door charmed.  
  
The Captain looked up suspisously, "Computer who's at my door?"  
  
"Lt. B'Elanna Torres."  
  
He nodded, "Come in."  
  
B'Elanna entered. "You wanted to talk."  
  
"I assume you know about the mutiny."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I ordered engineer to stop finding a way to help our visitors, for now."  
  
"That's understandable."  
  
"I have a plan. Find one of them and tell them that if they agree to work with us, I will order engineer to continue."  
  
"You think that will work."  
  
Chakotay held up a small microphone. "I just listened to a meeting of their's. They will."  
  
"Sneaky, you better hope they don't find out."  
  
Harry listened in. The Captain continued talking having no idea he had a bug in his office. "Yes, now go find one of them. Dismissed."  
  
"Very clever of you Captain." Harry said to himself. He tapped his combadge, "Lt. Kija to Dr. Kija."  
  
to be continued... 


	4. Part 4

Mutiny (part 4)  
  
Disclaimer: See part three.  
  
B'Elanna left the bridge. She started looking for one of the visiters, one found her. B'Elanna wanted to get to the point with away. "Hi, Harry, I know your captain probably wanted to stay neutral," she didn't want them to have any idea the Captain had heard their meeting. "But, you are aware the engineering has stopped working on a way for you to get back to your universe, right?"  
  
"I heard that, yes?"  
  
"Well, the Captain says, that he will order them to continue if you help us."  
  
"I will report this to my captain."  
  
"Then it's settled?"  
  
"I will tell her."  
  
"Ok, you can tell her now. Here she comes."  
  
He looked surprised and glanced behind him.  
  
Janeway approached them, "Harry, B'Elanna."  
  
He spoke quickly, "The other Kim made the offer, she did too just now."  
  
Janeway nodded. "I see."  
  
B'Elanna frowned at him, "You didn't mention that."  
  
"I only said that I would tell her, and I did."  
  
B'Elanna gritted her teeth angerly and started to leave. Then Kathryn came from the near door. They both quickly drew their phaser at each other, but didn't fire.  
  
Kathryn glanced around and realized she might have been too late to make the offer, she looked at B'Elanna. "Drop your phaser now, then leave, and I'll let you live."  
  
B'Elanna frowned, knowing in reality she was outnumbered, but unsure the other two were going to do anything just yet. "Let me leave now, and I won't fire."  
  
Kathryn glanced at the other she, unsure if she wasn't outnumbered. "Fine."  
  
B'Elanna left to the closest door to her.  
  
Kathryn lowered her phaser some, "Starfleet knows what offer to make because they listened into your meeting."  
  
Janeway frowned, "What?! They have no right to do that. How do you know what offer to make?"  
  
"Because we listened into them. So, she made it? Have you sided with them?"  
  
"She did to Harry, I arived after," Janeway said, "But Harry also told me, that Lt. Kija told him first."  
  
"Then you are on our side?"  
  
Janeway hesitated, "...yes."  
  
Kathryn lowered the phaser completely. "Excelent, I will imform my crew."  
  
"And I will mine." Janeway said, "Harry when you see any of them, tell them."  
  
Kathryn took out another phaser and tossed it to Janeway. Janeway left.  
  
"So, where was Harry when you talked to him?"  
  
He smiled, "He's nearby, you shouldn't have any trouble finding him, Kathrena."  
  
Kathryn was stunned, then said, "You better hope she doesn't meet her Harry and wonder why he doesn't know which side he's on."  
  
"I do. But if she figures out I will argue, I mentioned the proposal to her first, so officially we did make the offer first."  
  
"Very good."  
  
Word came out quickly that the visiters had officialy picked a side. The Captain was not happy. But now he'd deal with it. He had given the orders, "Fire at any Maquis and anyone who had sided with them."  
  
Meanwhile, the Maquis who had made their base in sickbay had to come up with a plan to get to the brig. "Twenty-one people were put in the brig," Kathryn said, "That's a third of our group. We need to get them back. Anyone have any sugestions besides going in there while shooting everyone?"  
  
"What not?" Harry said, "They're shooting us with no hesitation. You'd think Starfleet would be the peaceful side."  
  
"That because they are being lead by a hologram," Annika said, then glanced at The Doctor who frowned at her comment and added, "Who's a bit crazy."  
  
"Crazy?" Janeway asked.  
  
"Yes. Recently we spent two months studying a unusual planet because he thought it would be good for Starfleet research. He keeps getting worse."  
  
Harry nodded, "It's like he's forgotten that we are not supose to be in the Delta Quadrant."  
  
Kathryn started talking, "He has the brig area heavily garded and also engineering. Not so much the bridge. Tuvok, take a small group of people and make them think there is a threat against engineering. It'll keep people there and bring in a few more. Then I will take a team and try to take over the bridge. Harry, after people leave the brig to go to engineering and the bridge, have your team ready and get the people from the brig. Annika, defend sickbay, it's ours and I plan on keeping it."  
  
Tuvok picked his group, whoever was closest to him. Torres, Neelix, and 3 other people. They started on there way to engineering.  
  
Everyone else picked there teams and prepared.  
  
Chakotay, Seven, and Tuvok were on Kathryn's team.  
  
Janeway and Kim were on Harry's team.  
  
Paris and the Doctor would stay in sickbay with Annika.  
  
Meanwhile this Voyager's Neelix hid in his quarters, he had his rations and was prepared to stay there for a long time while the mutiny was taking place. He heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Georgia Elshim, I heard you were staying nutral and I wanted to do that to so-"  
  
Neelix opened the door, "Welcome, but I don't have much rations."  
  
"I brought my own."  
  
Neelix invited her in, "So why are you staying nutral, I thought you would go with Starfleet."  
  
"Well, I agree and disagree with both sides. I couldn't choose, then when I heard you were going nutral I figured you might want company."  
  
"Well, you and all Nutrals or New Others are welcomed."  
  
Tuvok (from this ship) used the Jefferey Tubes to get to engineering, "There are 3 hatches that surround engineering, 2 people go to each one. Attack occasionally and don't let them see you."  
  
Torres nodded to herself analyzing the plan. It felt odd to attack engineering.  
  
Neelix wanted eveeryone to feel better, "I'm sure everything will go well as planned."  
  
"Neelix," Tuvok said sharply. Neelix jumped. "Your with me. B'Elanna go with Floy to the next hatch. Zack and Robert go to the third one."  
  
Torres and Floy quickly made it the next hatch. Floy took charge much to Torres's dislike. But she reminded herself that it wasn't her ship.  
  
"They are probably guarding the hatches," Floy said. "So when we open it prepare to shoot. Make sure your phaser is on the kill setting."  
  
"Don't you think that they will prepare for someone coming out of the hatch. They probably have someone there just keeping they phaser pointed towards it ready to fire. We wouldn't have much of a chance."  
  
Floy stopped crawing, "Hmm, actually I didn't think of that. There is a hatch close to engineering but far enough that it wouldn't be to heavily guarded. Let's go there."  
  
Tuvok crawled quickly to the hatch he was going to. Neelix tried to keep up with him. "Hurry up," Tuvok said, then went into hatch ahead. When Neelix got there he came to a small room, it had hatches on both sides and the front. No Tuvok. Neelix frowned wondering which way he went. He looked in each one. No Tuvok. Then he tried to figure out from his own ship which way would be best to go. He chose the one in front and went in that.  
  
Meanwhile Kathryn was making her way to the transporter room. Tuvok should have started his attack by now. Chakotay followed right behind her. They got to the door.  
  
Tuvok used a tricorder, "There are two people in the transporter room."  
  
"Well they should be easy." Kathryn said.  
  
"It would be logical it asume," Tuvok said, "That they have a way to block the transporter so we cannot beam into the bridge."  
  
"Then we will override it." Seven said in her emotionless, matter of fact voice.  
  
Kathryn brought her phaser up and ready, "Let's go in."  
  
Harry used Jefferery's Tubes to get to close to the brig without Starfleet knowing. Now that he was close, he was sittting, and waiting for Kathryn's signal.  
  
Janeway sat opposite and to the side. Kim was by her sitting against the same wall as Harry.  
  
Harry looked up at Janeway, "So how does it feel to be taking orders from me?"  
  
"Uh," Janeway didn't know what to answer, "Different."  
  
"Different, yes. But I enjoy it. Kathrena has always outranked me." He ran the tricorder towards the hatch. "Hmm, that's strange."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are more people near the brig then there was before, there should be less."  
  
Suddenly someting beamed in. "Dr. Kija's signal?" Kim asked.  
  
Harry picked it up and tapped the buttons, then read, " 'More people coming to the brig. Attack now. LLAP' This looks like it. Hmm, I wonder what LLAP is."  
  
Torres and Floy left the Jefferery's Tube's. They fired at the guards nearby, then ducked down. Then they saw Tuvok, Neelix wasn't with him, but he wasn't alone either, he was talking to some of the Starfleet engineers. He was looking around nervously and then left.  
  
Floy was in shocked, "He betrayed us. He's no true Maquis, I can't believe this."  
  
"Which means they know about our plan."  
  
Floy went back into the Jefferery's Tube so he wouldn't be too loud. "Computer locate Dr. Kija."  
  
"Dr. Kija is in the Transporter Room."  
  
Floy tapped his comm badge, "Floy to Dr. Kija."  
  
Kathryn was surprised to be hearing from Floy. "Yes?"  
  
"Your not going to like this. But I just saw Tuvok having a nice conversation with our Starfleet friends."  
  
"Your sure?"  
  
"Talking and looking to see if anyone was noticing."  
  
Kathryn felt a surge of anger, "Take charge of that team, get more people and attack Engineering. Kija out." She turned to her team, "Their probably expecting us on the bridge. So we won't go there, just yet. Erect a force field around the transporter padd and beam everyone on the bridge here."  
  
Janeway fired at the opposing officers, she felt guitly everytime she did. Kim and a couple others were working quickly to put down the force fields, there were codes to pass.  
  
Alot of people had came to guard to brig suddenly, but at least no more were coming. There was still alot of people to fight. There were people on both sides that seemed to enjoy shooting each other.  
  
The force fields fizzed out. Harry quickly made his wall over there, he saw Louis and hesitating with trusting him. "Which side are you on?"  
  
Louis frowned slightly, "Your side ofcourse. You know I never liked the Captain."  
  
Harry nodded satisfied, but still causious. He had the team start their way to sickbay and was the last to leave. When he arrived, Annika told him of Tuvok's betrayal, they sent more people to engineering.  
  
Suddenly everyone on the bridge disappeared. The Captain called for backup immediately. Most of security was now at the brig, he didn't get much, B'Elanna, Tomas, and 5 other people responded.  
  
The Captain located Tuvok seeing he was not near any Maquis and question him, "I thought they were going to beam in, not beam people out."  
  
"That was the plan," replied a confused Tuvok, "Though, Kathryn has made last minute changes before. I will atempt to find any other changes she has made."  
  
"Find out. I don't want any other unexpected surprises. Bridge out." The Captain frowned and grabbed a phaser riffle and ordered the others to do as well.  
  
Then Kathryn's group beamed in, out numbering them 2 to 1 they took over the bridge quickly. Starfleet officers soon were sitting against one wall. The Captain disappeared as his program was deleted. However, Kathryn knew he had just reappeared wherever his backup program was, and not to her surprise, the Starfleet officers claimed they didn't know where that was.  
  
Kathryn had all controls rerouted to the bridge and only the bridge. As she tried to figure out where the Captain went, she decided it was time to tell Harry's team to attack the brig. To her surprise she found he was in sickbay.  
  
"Dr. Kija to Lt. Kija."  
  
"Harry here."  
  
"Did you already attack the brig."  
  
"Yes," he said slowly, confused, "You sent a message 'More people coming to the brig. Attack now. LLAP' Though I didn't know what LLAP was."  
  
"I never-", Kathryn stopped as the screen in front of her went blank and was replaced by these words, "HoloCaptain in engineering. Another backup program in cargo bay 1, another in sickbay. He's making more. LLAP"  
  
"What?" Harry asked as she was quiet.  
  
Kathryn deleted the message and spoke quietly, "I just got a message where the HC is, engineering, cargo bay 1, and sickbay. Someone must be Starfleet, getting information and giving it to us."  
  
"Is there a way to find out who?"  
  
Kathryn was tapping the console trying to find out where the message came from. She frowned slightly, "This person is covering their tracks."  
  
Annika listened as Harry told them what what was discovered. She smiled, "Well, Starfleet had their spy. I guess LLAP is ours.  
  
"Except we don't know who LLAP is. As for the HoloCaptain's program. We need to delete the one in sickbay and try to find some kind of program that would go through the ship's systems and delete all his programs.  
  
"A virus?" Janeway asked. "One could be created to delete his program and nothing else. But it would have to have defense so it couldn't be deleted or removed."  
  
Floy and Torres lead a team and took over Engineering, it wasn't that hard since they didn't expect an acutal take over. Floy found the Captain and deleted the program. He put everyone from Engineering to the same place and had them guarded. Tuvok wasn't to be found.  
  
Tuvok was on his way to the bridge, for some reason Kathryn wanted to talk to him. On the way he met Vorik.  
  
"I'm not sure why, but Dr. Kija wants me to go to the bridge."  
  
"Probably to find where the HoloCaptain went."  
  
"This is still odd of her. I hope...I hope she doesn't know I betrayed her. Could she?"  
  
"No, I don't think that's possible. But if one of her crew finds us talking then she will. I suggest you go."  
  
Tuvok nodded and entered a nearby turbolift. "Bridge." He heard a soft humming and he was lifted to deck 1. Then the doors opened.  
  
"Tuvok come. We took over the bridge as you see." Kathryn greeted. When he entered she added, "No thanks to you."  
  
Tuvok had a morbid feeling when he realized she knew. "Doctor, let me explain. I don't think the Mutiny was right-"  
  
"You know what happens to traitors."  
  
Tuvok remembered as he felt the beam of a phaser burn through him. It was the last thing he remembered.  
  
As Kathryn put the phaser down she heard someone walk by and heard a Chakotay voice say, "You didn't have to kill him."  
  
"He betrayed me and he knew the risks when he did." She frowned and shook her head angrily, "He used to be my first officer. I'm the one who got him the job here." She sighed sadly and walked away.  
  
In engineering, Torres and Pearl were working with a few other people on a way to reopen the link between the two realities. With Pearl, they were able to pick up where she and her original team left off. They were getting close.  
  
Meanwhile, sickbay was being attacked. Annika and Harry tried to hold their first base. But odds were against them two to one. With them were Janeway, Paris, the Doctor, Kim, Louis and the rest who were in sickbay.  
  
"I guess this is for engineering and the bridge," Annika muttered as she fired.  
  
"And don't forget the brig," Harry said, he and the Doctor were grabbing medical supplies and stuffing them in the medkits, "It's almost the same people my team fought there."  
  
Janeway and Kim worked to transfer the information about the virus from the computer to a padd. Paris and Louis were shooting.  
  
It was hard to keep sickbay as long as they did. But finally they had to back out. Harry frowned, last to enter the Jeffery's Tubes. "They better not mess it up." He looked back to the others, "So where do we go now?"  
  
A padd matiralized by them, it listed all the rooms the Starfleet had taken over followed by "LLAP". Annika scowled, "They have most of the ship. We may have the bridge and engineering but that's it."  
  
"I suguest we get to one of those before we are attacked," Janeway said.  
  
"Engineering is closest." Annika said as she lead the way.  
  
In Engineering, they received they same list of rooms Starfleet had from LLAP. While one person started looking throught the computer for anyone who had the those initials, Pearl tried to send a message back, "What's LLAP stand for?" After a second the computer read, "Can't say, it might give me away."  
  
Pearl started back to work when the people from Sickbay showed up. They exchanged information and informed bridge of everything. Pearl started again to find a way to get the visiters back home.  
  
Kim restarted on the virus, while Janeway went back and forth between the two.  
  
An hour later, the virus was released through the ship. Everyone hoped it would work. An half hour later LLAP sent a message, "HoloCaptain seems to be gone, but may still be hidden in equipment. Starfleet still fighting."  
  
"They don't give up, do they?" Kathryn said after reading the message. Her combadge beeped. "Kathryn here."  
  
"The visiters can go home now." It was Pearl.  
  
"Alright, beam more people here before they go there." She waited a few minutes and heard the sound of a transporter beam behind her. Then she had Chakotay, Tuvok, Seven, and herself beamed to engineering.  
  
"Kathrena," was the first thing Kathryn heard. She smiled as she and Harry embraced. "I missed you," She said quietly. Then she looked to her double. "Thank you for your help."  
  
Janeway nodded, "Thank you, for helping us."  
  
Harry moved away from Kathryn's side to shake hands with Kim. "Good- bye. I never met a double of me before, so you know I won't forget you."  
  
Kim smiled, "I won't forget you either. Good-bye."  
  
Harry took a step back to Kathryn's side.  
  
Annika smiled and said good-bye to Seven. Seven said good-bye in her usual emotionless voice.  
  
Janeway, Chakotay, Torres, Paris, Neelix, the Doctor, Tuvok, Kim, and Seven went back to their own universe. They found themsleves where they left, in the conference room. Tuvok and Seven left right away, the rest stayed behind to talk a little bit about what happened.  
  
"I hardly spoke to the other Neelix," Neelix said, "I wonder what side he was on."  
  
The Doctor said, "I think it's sad that they hated their only holo- officer."  
  
"Who looked like me," Chakotay added, "I wonder who LLAP was and who is going to win." He turned to Janeway, "It was also odd to be fighting in a mutiny on Voyager with you."  
  
Janeway nodded slightly knowing that odd feeling as well. "They offered to help us first. Though Starfleet wasn't far behind."  
  
They nodded slightly, all hearing different stories what happened there. Some thought Kim was the one the Maquis asked. A couple thought it was Janeway. A few thought it was someone else entirely. The rest had no idea.  
  
The conversation stopped and they left the room, all having questions about the other Universe, questions that would never be answered.  
  
The End 


End file.
